Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Martian Manhunter also appers in the IOS version of the game as one of the Support Card. He is also a DLC character that will cost $4.99, and is a Power User. Biography Thousands of years ago, J'onn J'onzz became the last surviving Martian after a terrible war between the Green and White Martians ended. For a millennium, he remained alone on the red planet, almost going mad from the pain of losing his wife and daughter until he was accidentally brought to Earth by a scientist named Saul Erdel. With powers on par with Superman himself, the Martian Manhunter became a founding member of the Justice League, having joined several variants of the legendary team, and strives to protect his new home from its many enemies. Powers and Abilities *Genetically Modified Martian Physiology *Shape Shifting *Invisibility *Phasing *Superhuman Durability, Strength, Endurance, Speed, Hearing, Breath *Regeneration *Flight *Extrasensory Input *Longevity *Martian Vision *Telepathy *Enhanced Intellect *Investigation *Multilingualism intro *martian manhunter Is shown standing in a alleyway in his human disguise, he then looks at the camera with glowing red eyes similar to superman and then shapeshiftes into his Martian form and shoots up into the sky, he is then shown hovering down to the stage and says "I will defend the earth" as he gets into his battle stance. outro *Martian Manhunter lowers to the ground and walks towards the camera with red energy crackling from his eyes and a grin on his face. Gameplay Super Move *Martian Manhunter transports his opponent to Mars. He then shape shifts into the opponent and punches him/her twice. While stunned, he turns back into his Martian form and uppercuts the opponent into the sky. As he/she fly up he grows to enormous size and crushes them with two boulders. He then transports them back to the arena. Quotes *"I will defend Earth!" - Intro *"Do you not listen to reason?" - Clash Appearance J'onn is seen in his New 52 costume. He is a green skinned martian shifted into a more humanoid form with red eyes. He wears a purple cape with red lining the collar, with red straps rising from the loincloth over his blue pants and boots, the straps connecting to the red martian emblem on his chest. Trivia *Ed Boon created an unofficial poll on Twitter for his followers, six weeks before the game's release, asking whether they wanted to see Martian Manhunter or Professor Zoom as playable DLC. It was most likely that he won the poll. *Martian Manhunter is a support card in the IOS version of the game. *He was officially revealed during the EVO 2013 tournament as a special presentation along with a John Stewart skin for Green Lantern. *When playing as Martian Manhunter on The Watchtower stage, he will not appear in the background. *Martian Manhunter has been a highly demanded character from the fans ever since injustice was announced and even after release. *Martian Manhunter was leaked along with Power Girl, Red Hood and Sub Zero as part of the second season pass. Gallery MartianManhunterCardiOS.png|IOS Card Injustice-gods-among-us-martian-manhunter-screenshot.jpg|First Appearence Mh.jpeg|Super Move Mmmorph.jpeg|Martain Manhunter morphing during Supermove IntroMM.jpeg|John Jones MMstare.jpeg|Outro Wc.jpg|J'onn's true form MegaMM.jpeg|Martian Manhunter's super move Hand.jpeg|Extending arm Mars.jpeg Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Comic Characters Category:Stage Hazards Category:Energy Card Category:DLC Characters